


I'll be by your side, trust me and take my hands

by charonismyfriend



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, No drama whatsoever, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charonismyfriend/pseuds/charonismyfriend
Summary: Coming home  from the studio late at night Youngjo finds Hwanwoong waiting for him.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	I'll be by your side, trust me and take my hands

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, this is extremely self-indulgent and soft. Just a small fic with warm and cozy Youngjo and Hwanwoong. This is it. 
> 
> The title is of course from "No diggity" by ONEUS.

It's pouring outside and Youngo didn't take an umbrella when he went to the studio in the morning. Unfortunately for him the weather isn't set to change so he sighs and steps out onto the street. Hopping over puddles he makes it to the dorm, wet all over, to find a light on in the common room.

Hwanwoong is sitting on the couch with his head on his hand looking sleepy as Youngjo comes in but quickly perks up.

"I told you to take an umbrella," he complains, but he's forced to whisper angrily because everyone else is sleeping. 

"Sorry," says Youngjo, pulling off his jean jacket, now heavier from the absorbed water. 

Hwanwoong also doesn't waste time; he stands up and goes over to the stove to put some jjigae that the guys planned on cooking into the bowl. 

"You didn't eat, did you?" asks him Hwanwoong with hints of good-hearted accusation in his voice.

"No," says Youngjo, letting a smile beam on his face as he sits down.

Hwanwoong places a plate in front of him and joins him on the chair nearby.

"What about you?" asks Youngjo.

"I've eaten"

Youngjo hums in response, takes a spoon and feeds the first bite of stew to Hwanwoong who doesn't fight him on it.

"Eat," he says, now softer, around a mouthful.

Youngjo smiles and starts eating. However, eating jjigae requires him to use only one hand so he uses his free one to take Hwanwoong's into his and intertwine their fingers. In response Hwanwoong moves his chair closer and places his head on Youngjo's shoulder. 

Youngjo can feel that Hwangwoong is tired and he can't help but feel warm from the fact that Hwanwoong waited for him.

They sit mostly in silence – aside from Youngjo chewing and slurping as quiet as possible, but it's not uncomfortable. If it was a live or a show they'd need to feel the screen time with jokes and banter but right now there's only two of them in the kitchen, with four other guys sleeping in their rooms. Hwanwoong is soft and warm against him. Because he doesn't need to put on a loud performer persona he's reserved and peaceful – and even though Youngjo likes him all the time he must admit that he likes this Hwanwoong just a little bit more. 

If Youngjo kissed him now, he wouldn't complain or scream as he usually does for the camera. If Youngjo kissed him, Hwanwoong would kiss him back, if only just a little blushing. He knows because he's tried it.

Jjigae gone, Youngjo takes the bowl and washes it quickly in the sink. His stomach feels warm, finally having food in it after a long – but productive – day. He yawns, hiding his mouth in his shoulder; sleep is creeping up on him after the meal and his bones start to feel heavy. 

Hwanwoong is still sitting by the table, head back on his hands, elbows propped up on the wooden surface. He has his back to Youngjo so his face is not visible but Youngjo is pretty certain that Hwanwoong is about to fall asleep right then and there. 

With a soft pat on his shoulders Youngjo comes up behind him and pulls his body flush against himself. Hwanwoong's eyes are closed as tilts his head backwards into Youngjo's stomach.

Youngjo moves his hands from his shoulders into his hair and starts brushing it softly. He looks at Hwanwoong's calm face and the only thought in his head is _I love you. I love you. I love you._

"I love you," he says, voice barely louder than the whisper. 

Hwanwoong opens his eyes but immediately closes one because the light in the kitchen is too bright. "I know," he responds, a small smile on his lips. 

Youngjo leans in. "My little Woongie," he whispers and places a kiss on his forehead. 

Hwanwoong rolls his eyes but the smile doesn't disappear from his face, on the contrary, it becomes wider. 

"Your bed or mine?" asks Hwanwoong.

"Let's go to mine. Last time Dongju almost pushed us to the floor"

Sleeping in one bed – even a queen-sized one – is hard when the other person is Dongju; Hwanwoong often ends up pushed to one end. For this reason Youngjo rarely joins them but when he does, he and Hwanwoong are left to balance on the edge, holding onto each other for dear life. 

Youngjo quickly hops into the shower and when he emerges he finds Hwanwoong already comfortable in his bed, the blanket pulled up to his chin. Geonhak and Seoho seem to be sound asleep, judging from their peaceful breathing. 

Peeling one end of the blanket Youngjo slips into the warm cocoon. Hwanwoong immediately clings onto him with his arms and legs and hides his nose in Youngjo's neck. 

"Goodnight," whispers Youngjo and places a kiss into Hwanwoong's hair. 

"Goodnight, hyung," he softly whispers back. Then, after a couple of seconds he lifts his head and kisses Youngjo's cheek, quickly returning to his original position. 

Youngjo smiles and hugs Hwanwoong tighter to himself. 

Tomorrow they'll be back in the practice room and later Youngjo has to go back to the studio, probably staying up late again, but it's okay. Even if Hwanwoong doesn't wait for him tomorrow, going to bed too exhausted to stay up, Youngjo knows that they'd still have the day after tomorrow, and the day after and so on. They'd still have each other.


End file.
